


A Golden Idea

by AlexTheShipper



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce is lovely, Established Relationship, Flashback, M/M, Tony Needs a Hug, sorry Tony, triggers for Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3622047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTheShipper/pseuds/AlexTheShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony flashes back to Obadiah's attempt on his life while he and Bruce are doing lab work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Golden Idea

"God I love your brain." Bruce says, leaning to drop a quick kiss on Tony's cheek. He didn't stop moving as he read through the simulation Tony had created. He fails to notice Tony's flinch or how his shoulders tense.

"You too big guy." Tony barely manages to keep his voice steady. Bruce waves a hand at the screen smiling.

"This simulation is golden Tony." Bruce starts to say. / _Obadiah finishes for him._

 _"One last golden egg."_ /

"No." He whispers pushing back and stumbling away. Bruce is still studying the screen unaware of the noise behind him.

His eyes remind Tony of Obadiah's as the man lifted the arc reactor from his chest. Suddenly it isn't Bruce standing in front of him, but Obie and Tony's shaking.

"Obie. No!" Tony whimpers.

"Tony?" Bruce spins on his heel and reaches for the inventor only to have him scramble away.

"You can't have it." Tony growles hand covering his chest.

"I don't want it Tony, I just wanna make sure you're okay." Bruce soothes.

"I'm not a golden goose." Tony says and Bruce decides to pretend to understand.

"No, you're not. You're Tony Stark." Bruce says and reaches out to stroke his cheek.

"Yeah." He relaxes into the hand. "Sorry."

"Not your fault." Bruce assures him.

"Hair trigger sometimes. Y'know?" Tony pulls himself into Bruce's lap.

"It's okay. Obadiah can't hurt you now." Bruce promises his eyes flashing green.

"Would Hulk smash him for me?" Tony teases. He's not expecting a serious answer, but Bruce gives him one anyways.

"Yes." The voice rumbling from Bruce's lips is a strange mix of Bruce, and Hulk.

"Thanks big guy."

"I'm sorry, for triggering you Tony." Bruce says.

"Hair trigger, not your fault." Tony waves him off.

"I'm still sorry." Bruce kisses his forehead and Tony melts into him.

"That is why I love you." Tony smiles up at him, and Bruce ducks down for a kiss. 

"I love you too Tony." 


End file.
